


Lapsing into Consciousness

by Cedar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, First War with Voldemort, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Wizarding Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-29
Updated: 2008-12-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedar/pseuds/Cedar
Summary: James puts his trust in Remus.





	Lapsing into Consciousness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for the Daily Deviant community along the letter "F:"  Fainting, fur, and fangs.

  
Author's notes:  


* * *

**Lapsing into Consciousness**

  
  
For once, it was quiet.  
  
James and Remus had a night to themselves, rare as a blue moon. Sirius was out on a date and told James not to wait up, so Remus had Flooed to the flat James and Sirius shared. The echo of wind and cars enveloped the building. Remus had arrived carrying a large package.  
  
"What's in the bag?" James asked. He peeked around Remus as Remus shielded it from view.  
  
"Just a little something I thought you'd like for tonight."  
  
This made James smile. The last time Remus had given that answer, Remus had fucked him to the point where he could barely move the next morning. The very thought of their last night together sent a warm tingle through his fingers.  
  
Of course, Remus had to delay things by moving in for a kiss. And Remus was a very good kisser, James thought, but with the promise of the contents of Remus's package he really wasn't in the mood for foreplay. He tried to let himself enjoy the pressure of Remus's mouth, the way Remus held him down against the arm of the couch, but his curiosity was killing the mood.   
  
"C'mon, Moony. Whadja bring?"  
  
"Patience is a virtue, Prongs," Remus whispered as he ran the tip of his tongue over the outer shell of James's ear.  
  
"A virtue that's going to get us caught by Sirius," James retorted.  
  
"We're not going to get caught by Sirius." Remus leaned in to nip at the side of James's neck.   
  
"Tell me what you brought."  
  
Pulling back from James, Remus smiled. "You know, you're kind of irresistible when you're petulant." He spoke in that mild yet mischievous tone that drove James to the brink of insanity.   
  
"Then if I'm so irresistible, show me what you brought. I want to play with it."  
  
"It's more like you're going to play _on_ it," Remus replied, grabbing James by the arm as he saw James try to make a move for the bag.  
  
"On it?" James stopped short. "What?"  
  
"Come with me."  
  
James let Remus lead him to his bedroom. He'd left his fire burning in anticipation of Remus's visit and it cast an orange glow over his bed. Despite the fire's warmth, James shivered as he let Remus unhook his robes and slide them over his shoulders. He knew Remus loved to touch and tease nearly every inch of him even before he got anywhere near climax, so he was surprised when Remus pulled back, leaving James standing naked with the fire hot on his back.  
  
"Moony?"  
  
That smile. James knew that smile spreading across Remus's face, the one Remus had picked up from Sirius over the years. It was a smile that meant he was in for a hell of a night. Remus said nothing, but he picked up his wand and pointed it at the package he'd brought. A dark brown blanket of sorts unfolded and Remus laid it flat on top of James's bedspread.  
  
"Um, it's a blanket." James didn't understand why Remus had let him make such a fuss. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Listen, if Sirius's date doesn't go well I don't know how much time we're going to have and--"  
  
"Lie down." Remus put his hand on James's back and pushed him forward gently. James turned and stumbled over the edge of his bed, landing on something plush.  
  
"Oh...wow..." Words escaped James as he stretched himself spread-eagle across the bed. "This what it feels like to be you once a month?" he sighed. He twisted back and forth on top of the fur bedspread. It was the softest thing he’d ever felt against his skin, holding his warmth deep in its layers. It smelled like Remus at the full moon, too, of feral musk and night air.   
  
Remus laughed. “Maybe a little.” He shed his robes and slid onto the bed, climbing on top of James and sliding a hand into James's hair.  
  
To James, the entire world was Remus. He knew of nothing but the slip of Remus's skin against his own, of the pressure of Remus's fingers at the back of his skull, of the taste of Remus's mouth. This never ceased to amaze James, the way Remus could be so quiet in meetings and when the four of them were together, but so forward, even dominant in this room. James twisted from side to side, enjoying the feel of the fur against his back.  
  
"I could fall asleep on this."  
  
"Funny that you mention that, Prongs."  
  
"Mention what?"  
  
Remus sat up, straddling James's thighs. He had his wand next to them on the bed, and he dragged its point down the length of James's upper thigh.  
  
"How much do you trust me?"  
  
"Aw, Moony, what kind of a question is that? Don't you know the answer by now?"  
  
"Well, considering what I'd like to do to you, I thought it'd only be polite."  
  
"What do you want to do to me?" The thrill of danger tightened James's chest, raising the pitch of his voice. It wasn't that he thought Remus would hurt him...not in a way that he didn't enjoy, anyway…but if he was going to break a rule he wanted to know what would be on the other side of it.  
  
"I want you unconscious."  
  
"I...er...but...for how long?"  
  
"Not too long. You'd come out of it in maybe twenty minutes or so."  
  
"It doesn't sound like much fun for me."  
  
"No? You don't like the idea of completely turning yourself over to me?"  
  
James had to smile. "Okay, well, maybe I've thought of it once or twice."  
  
"Ha! I knew it."  
  
"But when I thought of it I didn't exactly picture myself, well, asleep." James moved out from under Remus and turned on his side. He propped his head up on his hand. "I thought I'd at least get to enjoy it."  
  
  
"Who said anything about your not enjoying it?" Remus asked as he shifted to mirror James, placing one hand on James's hip. He leaned in and whispered in James's ear, "Stop wasting time. Do you trust me or not?"  
  
In response, James turned on his back, moving his arms and legs through the fur blanket as though he was making a snow angel. "I'm keeping this when you're done."  
  
"If you insist," said Remus, his tone mild. "Lie still."  
  
James did as he was told. Remus's voice rose above the crackle of the fire, chanting softly. In moments, James felt his breathing slow and his vision began to darken. His arms and legs felt heavy. The fur against his back became a cloud he sank into.   
  
He closed his eyes and everything faded.  
  
When James came to he nearly lost consciousness again from the sensory overload. The scent of the blanket was sharp and oily. The nap of the fur felt almost rough against his arse; he could feel every fiber. Every cell in his body was aware of Remus's presence. He was wickedly erect, but when he went to reach for his cock Remus grabbed his wrists, placing them at his sides.  
  
"Remus..."  
  
James didn't know what Remus had done to him but he knew the next time they met he had to let Remus knock him out again. He hadn't been this excited in too long. He couldn’t see Remus but he could feel him. When Remus leaned down and took James's cock in his mouth, James knew that the only thing that kept him from coming within seconds was the haze of whatever trance Remus had put him in.   
  
"Relax, James. Remember. Trust me." James didn't know if he'd actually heard Remus speak the words or if they were some hypnotic suggestion Remus had made, but either way they relaxed him. He let Remus lick him slowly, let Remus wind his tongue from base to tip in languid spirals. For the first time, the cloak of Remus's mouth around his cock relaxed him, made him open his senses rather than rush toward release.   
  
And when Remus penetrated him, James entered Remus.  
  
The sensation of the fur beneath him and Remus above him heightened James's awareness of everything both dangerous and beautiful that Remus was to him. This was all their full moons put together, the thrill and the freedom and Remus's undeniable _presence_ , his absolute dominance. As Remus moved in and out of James, James gripped the fur blanket in his fists. He wanted these moments of Remus to slow, to burn themselves through his skin to his marrow to his heart, but he felt his climax building and knew he couldn't last much longer. He wanted to hold off as long as he could, but Remus wrapped one hand around his cock, pulling James's orgasm from what felt like the bottom of his soul.  
  
James had nothing left after he came. He felt sated, still half in the dream world Remus had induced. With the last of his strength he crawled under the fur and murmured that Remus should join him.  
  
"I told you to trust me," Remus said, kissing James behind his ear.  
  
"And I did, right?"  
  
"Yes you did."   
  
"Can I have more?"  
  
Sleep overtook James before he could hear Remus's response, and he dreamed of nothing.

\-- 


End file.
